Walking on the edge
by thorchwood
Summary: Loki escaped from Asgard and now he is on Midgard. He has suicidal thoughts but he cannot commit it. Will he find finally someone who can be a soul mate for him? Who helps no matter what? After living hundreds of years lonely, will he find someone whom he can call "friend"? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction and I decided to write and publish it because I haven't found many stories about Loki when he is connected to a person in a friendly way. This chapter is a kind of introduction, I'm not so satisfied with it but I hope it'll get better. **

That was just a few second-long journey. _ Midgard._ The land of pathetic mortals. By visiting this realm you become one of them. _Pathetic._ A prince who was born to rule and turned out to have a bad reputation. Trying to destroy Jotunheim then falling into the dark endless space from which noone had come back. _He managed to._ Loki was about to enslave this planet but the Avengers destroyed his plan. The Jotun prince was led back to his home, Asgaard by his stepbrother. The stepbrother whose shadow kept him invisible from the sight of others. He could not show how reliable and ambitious he was, how mature to sit upon the throne. He craved ruling. Then without it what would have been the aim of his life? He had few people close to him but since falling into the void no one had really cared about him. None of the so-called friends. Did he have any actually?

Loki was desperate, so desperate. The depressive thoughts about his true heritage and the need to meet his step-parents' requirements followed him between the realms. Finally, he looked up to the sky full of stars. He cast a spell so Heimdall, the gate keeper could not see where the prince was and what could be the purpose of his visit. He smirked for the last time and felt tears falling down on his cheeks at the thought of his decision.

* * *

It was a small town. The main road was bordered by some lamp posts and no one was walking on the streets except for a demi god who wanted to throw his life from himself. Anger, betrayal, sadness; what a madness! He made his way to an alley holding his scepter. He felt weak and looked at his weapon. He would have killed himself because of his weakness. Was he strong enough to stab his heart? The one covered with ice? Which had not been filled with joy for hundreds of years?

It was so long ago that he felt joy, he could not even remember when the last time he was cheerful and lively. Tears escaped from his emerald green eyes then he let out a loud cry and fell to his knees. Not dealing with anything, Loki dropped his spear out of his hand and lost control. He yelled as loud as he could. He breathed heavily, and calmed down bit by bit. Suddenly he felt the blood stopped running through his veins. He realised that someone managed to sneak up on him.

******Author's Note: **Please review. It doesn't matter if you do not like it just let me know what your opinion is. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm so glad that you reviewed and followed this story. I wanted to write a story about our other character. Hope you enjoy. **

_*an hour ago*_

-What about the pub opposite to Morris' shop?

-I have not been there before. How does it look like?

-When you enter the pub there is a dark blue bar on your right. On your left it has a relatively large place for a bunch of desks and in the corner there is a small stage for local bands. Most of them cover songs from the 80s and the 90s which are pretty good. I'm satisfied with the atmosphere and the drinks as well.

-Sounds great. Shall we meet there?

-'right. What about 10 pm?

-Agreed. Who will be there with us?

-Simon, Eddie and Norah. All of us are excepting your coming, Wood.

-Would you call me Tina instead of my family name? You know how much I hate it.

-Then change your name, sweetheart.

-Stop it, James. I need to put on something if you want me to go out in time. See you there.

-Hurry up, we can't wait to meet you. Don't be late because there won't be any drink left for you.

-Oh, shut up now- she giggled. -Keep away from the bar. I'll go soon.

-Keep your word. Bye.

-See you.

Martina Wood, a woman in her mid-twenties working in a leading position. Most of her colleagues envied her success although she had to pay the price. Living on her own, she did not have a relationship at all. In addition, Martina had few friends, due to her new life in Western Europe. She settled down in the outskirts of a city and then discovered almost every place there. The immigrant always liked getting to know new places, she had travelled from her home country to almost every interesting place that she was excited about. She was born in North Europe and loved her birth place. The reason why Tina had come the to the Western part of the continent was the desire of adventures and to prove herself and her family that she was able to succeed without help. She managed to do it although she felt her life empty. Sometimes she went out to have a great time and spend the night with unknown people who provided her a very great time. In such a situation she got to know James who was the closest person to her. He was the centre of his company and everyone loved him. Unlike Martina. She was not as loved as her friend but at least she could say that she belonged somewhere. Or let's suppose so. It was Saturday and the usual programme awaited her. _I cannot sit all the time at home._ She put on a black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. Her long brown hair framed the young face and she took a look at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. _Maybe this night will be different. _She grabbed her coat and went into the darkness.

The small town was quiet, she could only see a figure walking and holding something long in his hand. The person slowed down and turned to a dark alley._ There's nothing there just dumpsters._ Feeling the adrenaline, she hurried up. Just 20 meters. A cry. She was running then. Just 10 metres. A knock and a yell. _Do me a favour and don't be dead!_ He was not but the sight was shocking. The man was kneeling and she was not sure whether there was anyone next to him or not because the lamp post could light the alley enough to look around. All that could be seen of him was just his shoulder-length raven black hair. She could hear his whimpering and did not know what to do. It felt strange staring at a man who gained her attention meanwhile he was not aware of it. The whimpering turned into series of sighs then finally silence fell on the place. _What should I do?_

The man rose from his kneeling position grabbing a metal stick which he had been carrying there some minutes ago. He turned around to see her face to face. She got goosebumps from his words and felt guilt as he was towering over her small figure. His eyes were red from crying but his voice was not shaking at all. The mysterious person seemed so self-assured and his sarcastic tone made her tremble.

-I was taught to greet others if I share the same place with them. What do you think, Midgardian?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: This time it will be a longer chapter due to my imagination which was more creative today than usually. I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Please review and tell me if the story should be continued. Lots of love from me. _**

* * *

_I could tear her spine out with my bare hands but it would be so easy. I should torture her for looking at me as I was struggling and she would beg for death._  
_But... why is she approaching me?_

_I should have spoken to him earlier to make my presence known but now it does not matter. He needs help, I can see it in his eyes. Disappointment, lack of hope, so sentimental. He seems annoyed I cannot doubt it. Midgardian. Norse expression. Are you kidding me? I step closer to introduce myself. He towers above me, I do not even reach his shoulders. Now or never._

"Good evening, Sir. My name is Martina Wood. I'm sorry if I bothered you but as an outsider it seemed that you needed help."

He frowned. That was not an answer he had expected. A woman from another realm could see his outburst and definitely did not have any idea who he was.

"Me?" he chuckled. "I do not need any help." Being the Lord of Lies he sensed that it was a very weak excuse. It made him more angry, he tightened the grip on his scepter.

"Put that down, please. It does not solve anything" The woman stepped back a bit. "Anyway, you haven't told your name yet"

She looked into his emerald green eyes that were still a bit reddish from crying. He approached her, holding his head high looking down at her and making the mortal sure that he's more powerful._ What a pathetic human. You shall pay the price for your action._ For a moment he was quite clandestine, not even a bit of emotion reflecting from his face. Then with great enthusiasm he introduced himself:

'I'm Loki of Asgard, known as God of Mischief, Lord of Lies, Silvertongue. For humanity I am a destroyer, a terrorist, a dictator and according to the point of view of your race my name means blood, fire and death." The last words were pronounced so clearly that she was trembling. _Finally, the torture_ _begins._ His mischievous grin was already shown on his face. "And you mortal, should have dealt with your own business instead of mine."

"Prove." She looked up to him with intense eye contact. Martina was frightened but the worst to do was showing it. She hoped that if she acted naturally and did not lose her cool then Loki would not hurt her.

"Wha-at?" Loki got an eyeful of the Midgardian. That was not the normal reaction when he brought the oncoming death to his victims knowledge. This woman must be insane.

"Prove that you are who you've claimed yourself."

Loki let out an annoyed sigh and made a dozen of illusions of himself around Martina who was stupefied from the sight. The forms of Loki were laughing at her and she did not know where to look. It was unbelievable. He could have knocked her down with a feather. Finally, the god snapped his fingers and the illusions vanished. The eyewitness of his magic was still astonished which was the pure acknowledgement of the fallen prince. He sneered and expecting the already known answer asked her with a single word:

"Well?"

"Um, uh I-I'm impressed." She still did not have any clue how to response to the seen miracle. Loki chuckled filled with bitter from which Martina felt the need to speak to him. _He is actually a god. It cannot be._ She froze down. Well, not literally but she was not sure about it due to the piece of memory occured in her mind.

* * *

*10 years ago*  
Another history lesson in Martina's school. Today's topic is Norse Mythology. This Viking heritage is a well-known part of the North European culture. Our female character sits alone at a desk and pays attention. They learn the name and the title of the gods beside the most important events of their lives.  
For her the most interesting is the God of Mischief. Loki who is the parent of Sleipnir, Hel, Jörmungandr and Fenrir, murderer of Baldr and due to his crime he had to suffer chained to a cliff with venom dropping into his eyes. _How shameful that on Earth you kill someone and do not get such penalty that you deserve. You just sit in a jail for some years and then it is over. Like a long-term holiday._  
Silvertongue was the son of 2 frost giants, Laufey and Fárbauti, born in Jötunheimr. From his hands you could turn to ice, completely frozen down.

* * *

*1 year ago*  
Alien attack in New York. The damage can't be estimated. Fortunately Earth was saved. The two words that are known about that day are the following: Loki, Avengers.

* * *

"Midgardian" It was his voice which caused the end of her memory.

"Huh..yes?"

"You were in the deep depths of your thoughts not realizing it's the second time that I called you."

"I'm sorry something occurred in my mind."

"Tell me."

She glanced at him. _Hm, clever._ But he will not turn this conversation to his right.

"I have a North European origin. My ancestors believed in you and the other gods as well."

"As you do now."

"Not exactly. I accept the fact that you are in a far more advanced situation of committing anything but I do not praise you as they did. I don't sacrifice for you to hear my preys because I just believe in myself that I am the only one who can influence my fate."

"You are just a pathetic mortal. You will die and noone can change it. Your life is just a moment compared to mine. What can be the purpose of yours?"

"Life is an opportunity not depending on its length. You should take it and see what you are capable of doing."

_It cannot be. A young soul without tasting the bitter taste of life gives me a piece of advice._ But... his heart skipped a bit. He sighed struggling against another outburst.

"Now what?"

"That was what I used to think. Then I realised it's a lie." He looked deep into her eyes.

_Again. Just do not cry again. It was enough once. What could cause such a depression for him?_ She was confused but satisfied because that was she wanted. Get to know the god who had been acting mysteriously. The progress of their conversation encouraged her.  
"Tell me."

A buzzing noise was heard. Martina was surprised and Loki was shocked. It was her cell phone.  
"What on the Nine Realms was that?" -he ordered her to answer.

_James. I have almost forgotten it. _"Loki, I am interested in your story but I have a meeting tonight and I am late. I would be glad if you come with me and see some of my friends."

"I'm not overly fond of this idea."

"It is an invitation so you do not have to roam in the streets on your own. You would have company and get to know this planet."

"Are you aware of my past, right? I'm a god and came here a year ago to be the ruler of your planet and enslave its population."

"That does not count now because you could not manage to do it..."

"I'M CAPABLE OF IT! I DO WHAT I WANT. AND IF YOU DOUBT MY SKILLS I CAN SHOW THAT MY RAGE WILL CAUSE THE END OF YOUR LIVES AND HOME AS WELL!" He was shouting and the scepter in his hand was glowing with intense blue.

_ Damn it Loki. That was I wanted to avoid. _"Do not shout. I'm right before your eyes and I can hear your words clearly even if you just mutter. So calm down and come. A beer can't hurt."

"Beer? You do not have wine on Midgard?"

"You can have wine but you have to do a favour for me."

"Wha-at?" He almost continued shouting but Martina stepped closer and put her finger in front of his mouth but not touching it.

"Shh." Loki's rage seemed to vanish. "Well done. It was not that difficult, right? Back to the point your clothes are not suitable for going out. I can show you some that you can copy on yourself with your advanced magic skills" She smiled at him so he softened.

"I'm taking your wish in consideration."

"I take it as a yes. If you do not mind we should take our leave."

* * *

A bigger shopping centre was the most appropriate place for them to select from. She loved window-shopping after work and knew that there were so many great collections for anyone's taste. She stopped and the god almost fell on her.

"Be careful, mortal. You blocked my way."

"First: call me Martina or Tina just not this title, okay? Second: look at your left because you can choose from those clothes."

He glanced through the glass and his eyes met a really pleasing set. Black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, black shoes and a white T-shirt. He moved his right hand a bit higher which was surrounded by green flash. In that very moment his armour turned into casual clothes. The copy was just a bit different: Loki's T-shirt was not white but green. Turning to his companion, he asked her with a shy smile looking for acknowledgement:

"Are you impressed, Martina?"

_He seeks to be accepted. Poor man. If he knew that he is not just a psychopath. Compared the monster as he described himself he did not even kill me. That's a huge improvement._ "It is great. Loki, you are really talented. But now we should hurry up because they have been already waiting for us."

"Let's go then."

"Um, you cannot carry any weapon to public places. Would you get rid of your scepter for the time we are staying there?"

A green flash and the glow stick of destiny vanished. He looked up to Martina who gave him a satisfied smile and started her way on the streets. Loki followed her.

* * *

"Is it far?"

"We'll arrive soon. Maybe 5 minutes."

"I do not know much about the Midgardian habits. Do people often lose control due to drinking?"

"You mean getting drunk, right? Of course, they do. I have not been in this pub before but James, my friend told me that it is quite a good place."

"James. Strange name."

"He would fine yours..." She stopped and Loki did so. Tina looked up at him and said: "Your name is well-known and we must invent a pseudonym for you."

"It's your turn again. I do not know so many names here, on Midgard and I'm not willing to take up one of your Avengers'."

"I see. What about.. um.. Logan Kingdon?"

"Sounds great." His smile was so wide then she recognised maybe the first syllable of the surname was that pleasant for him. Rolling her eyes she had to admit that the god was a typical attention seeker. If you don't acknowledge his talent, he would make you believe one way or another. They continued their way.

"Okay, so about the greeting of them. You'll shake hands and tell your name. That is how we do it on Earth. If they ask, you are a friend from my company and I've decided to introduce you to them."

"As I mentioned before I'm not glad if someone gives an order for me but this time I can adapt to your plan, Lady Wood." His sarcastic tone made her blush but at least the lamp post did not provide enough light to see it.

"Yeah, thanks for mentioning. We do not call anyone here Lady or Lord. It is important, Mr Kingdon."

"Mortals are not very polite, I see."

"Not one of our mightiness. Especially in the case of James."

"This James is.. your knight?"

"Whaat? Nooo. He is a friend of mine and that is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Lokiii. Finally, we've arrived."

"This is the public place?"

"Pub. Yeah."

"Then if you do not mind..." He opened the door and let her step in first.

_Well, this night turned out much more different than I hoped._


End file.
